


Wishes and Hopes

by Chuun_bam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Having Faith, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuun_bam/pseuds/Chuun_bam
Summary: Having Hopes and dreams does not mean that they will happen. One can hope and dream, and still walk the way someone else choose for you.
Kudos: 1





	Wishes and Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is NOT my first language.  
> All made mistakes are my own.   
> No Betareader.  
> It's my first work.

She was supposed to be quiet, smart and obedient.

She was expected to do what everyone told her and not think for herself.

She was supposed to be the perfect doll.

In a world where no one cared about what you wished to do when you grew up, where your destiny was decided by someone else, where you had no voice.

She was different.

She wanted to fight and decide by herself.

She didn’t want for someone to decide for her.

She wanted to fight and win.

She wanted to life a life that made her happy, that was made just for her. A world where no one was holding her back. A life that she could life the way she wished to, that she wanted to.

She wanted a life where she would be the one to decide whether she would life in a castle or on a farm.

She wanted a life like she dreamt each night in her dreams. Beautiful and full of magic. She wanted a life where she was king and queen. A life where she could see the whole world and still have places to discover.

She dreamt of beautiful and magical worlds. Of mystical woods. Of fairytale cities. Of fairies and elves. Of wizard and witches.

She wished for power that would let her escape her fate.

Escape her cage.

She was supposed to marry the man that was chosen for her.

She was expected to stay quit and just say “I do.”.

No one expected a girl to have a mind of her own.

But she had a mind of her own.

And she didn’t need a man or a knight in shining armor.

She was her own knight in shining armor.

* * *

He was supposed to be strong.

He was supposed to be loud.

He was supposed to take a wife and support her.

Boys were not supposed to be small and week. They were not supposed to cry. Boys don’t cry. Who cared if he would rather be the one to stay at home and care for his kids? That’s not done.

He was not strong.

He was no provider.

He rather be the nurturer.

But that was not done.

He wanted to care and give love. He didn’t want to fight all his life to come up on top. Power games between men was never something he understood.

He never wanted to be a politician. Never wanted to be a lawyer. He wanted a wife that would understand him and accept him the way he is. Wanted to stay at home and care for the kids.

He dreamt of a life in a quite little neighborhood. He dreamt of a small little house with a cute and well cared for garden. He had dreams of an open and accepting society.

He had hopes that he could be the man he wanted, dreamt to be. Not the man that he was expected to become. A father, but not a man with a career, maybe even his own company.

He never wished to be the knight in shining armor.

Never wanted to be the man other men envied.

Never wanted to be the men women fought over.

He was supposed to earn a lot of money.

He was expected to come home to a housewife and at least two kids.

He had to have a successful career.

He was supposed to become THE man.

But he wasn’t.

And never would.

He wanted a life without everyone watching his back all the time. He wanted them to stop breathing down his neck.

* * *

Of course, they didn’t get the life they wanted.

They had expectations to fulfill.

The had roles to uphold to.

They were made for each other.

They were Soulmates.

The had the name of the other written on their hearts.

Their life was already chosen for them. So, they had to marry their chosen spouse and go the road their parents already laid out for them.

They had a beautiful life.

Lived in a nice, small, little house with a clean, white picky fence. Had a nicely kept garden and wonderful children.

She had a wonderful husband that earned all the money her family could need.

He had a wonderful wife and at some point, even his own company.

She married a rich man.

He married a beautiful lady.

Two beautiful houses next to each other, with a woman that still dreamt of magic and the world, and a man that still hoped for freedom.

They both had a fulfilled life. Full of regrets.

What if they had said “no”?

What if they had run away from this faith?

What would they have found out there in this big world?

Would they have been free to choose for themselves?

Their dreams might have been crushed, but they thought their kids a lot.

“It’s your life.”

“No one will life it for you, so enjoy it.”

“Don’t let other choose your way for you.”

“You are strong and independent.”

“Be the you that you want to be.”

In their last moments they were happy that they could teach their kids the wonderful art of hope.

They were happy that their life was not a total waist of hopes and dreams.

Their dreams and hopes would stay alive in their children and grandchildren.


End file.
